Love, Me
by Loveless19
Summary: If you get there before I do. Don't wait on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through I don't know how long I'll be here, but I'm not gonna let you down. Darling wait and see. And between now and then, 'til I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love,
1. Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter or the nice creations of JK Rowling. If I did they would all be gay….but that's another story. 3_

_Warnings: This story will eventually contain slash much later but as a general warning there will be some. Although it sounds like it there is no character deaths besides those who are already dead(Sirius, and Dumbledore). _

**Author's Note: This is just a little side note to let all the readers know how much I appreciate reviews, and also to recognize Krysy Parker who has been my wonderful beta for this fic. I hope everyone enjoys!**

_If you get there before I do. Don't wait on me. _

_I'll meet you when my chores are through I don't know how long I'll be here,  
But I'm not gonna let you down._

_Darling wait and see. And between now and then, 'til I see you again, I'll be loving you. _

_Love me._

Harry sat staring at the Veil. It had been four long years, to the day, that he had so foolishly gone to save Sirius from Voldemort during his 5th year. Every year, Harry would come and spend time in front of the mysterious Veil. Harry's last two years of Hogwarts had passed by in a blur. Sixth year, he had finally defeated Lord Voldemort in a dramatic showdown on the Hogwarts grounds. After which he had began to withdraw from his friends, keeping to himself and trying to find his purpose. Originally he had wanted to be an Auror, but that job no longer held any appeal to him. Why fight Dark Wizards when he couldn't bring back the people who meant the most to him? It had been during these many ponderings that Harry had come into contact with Draco Malfoy, former arch-nemesis at Hogwarts. At first it wasn't the most pleasant experience for Harry, and although they had both hated each other for so long, they were able to set aside their differences and form a truce. Draco became the one friend that Harry could talk to, and Harry became the friend that Draco could actually trust and talk privately with. Although many believed that they were dating, they became more like brothers than friends.

After Hogwarts, things seemed to pass in a blur. Soon Harry had access to not only Potter fortune but also to the Black family's money. With the help of Draco, and also Lucius, who had been cleared of all charges, thanks to Dumbledore, Harry was able to manage the huge fortunes left in his hands. Although he would never have to work for the rest of his life, and could live comfortably throughout his years, Harry decided to join the Department of Mysteries, working specifically to help decipher the mystery of the Veil that had taken Sirius so quickly. Beautiful to all onlookers yet eerie in all of it's ominous glory, the Veil was one of the greatest mysteries, second only to time travel.

As Harry sat looking at the veil, from his office, day after day he could not help but feel a subtle pull coming off the stone structure. It was almost like a steady thought that never really left his head. One day, as Harry stood in front of the Veil, his feet started moving towards it. He knew that no matter what would happen no one really needed him anymore in this world. Sure Draco would miss him, and maybe even Lucius. Harry knew he would miss the cynicism of the two Malfoys, but the reward would be so much greater. He might get to see Sirius again, and possibly discover the mysteries behind the Veil. He had already set things into motion. If Harry didn't return within five days his last will and testament would be read and his assets liquidated to the recipients. As Harry drifted into the wisps of the Veil he was surprised, he had imagined it would hurt more, perhaps as though drowning. Instead it was an almost peaceful floating feeling that draped his whole body in peace.

The next thing Harry knew, he was standing on a street. Looking around, he saw it was a small village, something that resembled Hogsmeade. The people were milling about, going from shop to shop and stopping to greet those they passed. The only difference was, here the people were almost like ghosts, translucent, but still retaining the color of their clothes and skin, unlike normal ghosts. Some of the people he saw on the street looked eerily familiar, the Longbottoms for instance, whom he had seen only in pictures displayed in Neville's photo albums, and several others he recognized as those from Dumbledore's pensive back in fourth year. As Harry began to walk down the street, he could see a sign ahead of him that read "Houses A-L" to the left and "Houses M-Z" to the right. Assuming they meant family names, Harry set out looking for the P's, hoping he might find the Potter household and that by some chance, he would finally meet the people he had only seen in photographs and heard stories about. James and Lily Potter. His parents.

As Harry turned down the right street, the houses that lined it were all unique in their own way, as though they had been preserved in time from the exact moment their owners passed into the Otherworld. As He stepped up to the front gate of the Potter house Harry tried to mentally prepare himself for what he would encounter once he stepped up to the front door of the Family home. Stepping on to the garden path that lead up to the front door, Harry quickly walked up to the door lightly knocking. As the door opened, he noticed the person behind it was not whom he had expected.

"Harry?" The woman at the door asked in shock as she made a swift movement to bring Harry into her arms and hug him.

"Umm…yes? Please forgive me but I'm afraid I can't say I know exactly who you are." Harry said looking up into the woman's warm grey eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry, you wouldn't remember me, would you?" the woman said almost as though she was talking to herself. "My name is Emaree Potter, I am your grandmother. I am sad to say that your grandfather and I passed from the living world before you were old enough to know who we were. Although I had hoped I would once again meet you, I wish it was not on this plane of existence, though." Emaree said growing a sad and distant look on her face.

"This plane of existence? What do you mean? I thought this was the world of the dead." Harry asked stepping away from his grandmother, intent on finding some answers to where he actually was.

"Why don't you come in and have some tea and cookies, and I will explain while we wait for everyone to come back." Emaree said ushering Harry into the entry hall of the big house. "I would like to welcome you to Godric's Hollow, the Potter Homestead since the beginning of our family line. As you may have learned over the years, pureblood families have their own family homes, and this is ours. Unfortunately it seems as though you have never actually been able to explore your own home." Showing Harry into the parlor, Emaree allowed Harry time to take in the massive expanse of the room, and shock of being in his family home for the first time.

The parlor was quite large, with heavy furniture scattered effectively around the room surrounding a large hearth and the grand fireplace. He noticed the loveseat where his grandmother had sat down and poured some tea for herself and another cup for him. Harry followed her example and carefully seated himself, as though scared the couch would disappear from underneath him at any moment. Taking the offered cup, Harry took a sip before looking once more at Emaree, resolute on getting answers to where exactly he was.

"I don't mean to be pushy, but I would appreciate it if you would tell me exactly where I am." Harry said politely, setting his cup down on the table.

"Before we begin Harry I need to ask you exactly how you came upon this world. This could help me answer your questions a little better. " Emaree said.

_**Lyrics by Collin Raye "Love, Me"**_


	2. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter or the nice creations of JK Rowling. If I did they would all be gay….but that's another story. 3

Warnings: This story will eventually contain slash much later but as a general warning there will be some. Although it sounds like it there is no character deaths besides those who are already dead(Sirius, and Dumbledore).

**Author's Note: This is just a little side note to let all the readers know how much I appreciate reviews, and also to recognize Krysy Parker who has been my wonderful beta for this fic. I am terribly sorry for the extended wait, I've just been busy with school that I've barely been home, much less able to post for the fic. Thank you again for the reviews.  
**

_Slow down, you crazy child_

_you're so ambitious for a juvenile_

_But then if you're so smart, tell me_

_Why are you still so afraid?_

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_

_You'd better cool it off before you burn it out_

_You've got so much to do and_

_Only so many hours in a day…_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get half through  
_

Sighing heavily, Harry looked at his hands, almost afraid of his Grandmother's reaction to his cowardice in taking the easy way out of life.

"Well to start with, I am twenty years old, and in the expanse of my life, I've been beaten, starved, and nearly murdered several times. I also found that most of the few friends I had during my Hogwarts years, didn't care for anything but my name. After I defeated Voldemort, I was lost and filled with the guilt of all the lives that had been lost over the years, because I couldn't prevent them. I did, however find friendship in my old school enemy, Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius. They helped me to organize the enormous estates I had inherited and also helped me find an outlet for my guilt.  
After I graduated, I was offered loads jobs, many of which were at the Department of Mysteries, and one was working with the Veil where I'd lost Sirius when I was fifteen. Over the past few years I've spent almost all my time researching the eerie curtains that floated in that room, and in a moment of weakness, I stepped through. I was tired of living without any answers so I signed my Last Will and Testament and set it to disperse should anything happen to me. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, for not going out like a hero." Harry finished his mini-speech, still not looking away from his hands.

Looking kindly at Harry, sorrow could be seen in her soft grey eyes. Pulling Harry's hands into her own, Emaree tilted his chin up to look into her eyes. "Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Most people would not have been able to live through half of your life and retain their sanity. You have, so be proud, I'm not disappointed in you. Now I will try to answer your questions about this world as best I can."

Looking at her semi-translucent hands, Emaree smiled sadly. "This world is a plane that exists between the living and the dead. The people who live here are those who have died before their time. Whether it was by a wayward curse, or another accident, the people here are still living just not in the real world. When a person dies their bodies undergo a certain transformation that allows them to live in the world of the dead. In this case people here live as though they would if they were still living. We all eat, sleep, and carry on with all the tasks we had when we were alive. You could actually consider this some sort of limbo.  
The catch however is that although we can never return to the world of the living we can still die. When a person comes to the plane, depending on how close they were to their actual death day, depends on what they look like. As you may have noticed the people you passed on your way here and myself, have a sort of translucent appearance to our forms. This translucence depicts how close we are to death. In your case, you are not supposed to actually be here, and you were never supposed to even see this plane. Therefore you are not translucent at all, and unless you go back to the world of the living soon, you will surely waste away from being here. I am sure you have many questions so I will stop there." Emaree said looking at Harry's confused face.

"So let me get this straight, this is basically the middle ground between the living and the dead and although you can't return to the living you can still die. So if I'm supposed to return to the living world why can't you or the others here?" Harry asked.

"That is the strange thing about this plane and people's fate. Unlike your parents, your grandfather and myself, you had such a desire to see your family once more that you didn't actually commit suicide, you stepped through the Death Veil. I know that you came here not only seeking your family but also looking for answers." Emaree said trying to answer the questions she knew Harry still had.

"But that is what I'm still looking for, I went through the Death Veil intent on dying and since you say I'm not actually dead like the rest of you. What exactly is the Veil?" Harry asked frustrated by not actually knowing what was going on.

"In answer to your question, when I was a young girl the ministry saw fit to execute criminals but pushing them through what became known as the Death Veil. They didn't find out until later that instead of killing the criminals they were basically pushing most of them through a portal so that they could once more emerge somewhere else on earth. I know it does not seem logical and that is why when the ministry discovered this they discontinued the project. In the case of the criminals they didn't ever reach this plane. The magic that controls these worlds would basically reject their entrance." Emaree said expecting Harry to ask what he truly wanted.

"Then what about Sirius? He went through the veil, but in all the time its been since then he never came back or appeared again." Harry asked.

"See that is where there is a loophole in the system. That night at the Ministry, Bellatrix had the intention to kill her cousin and technically she did, she succeded in killing Sirius just not in the way she had planned. By casting the stunner on Sirius it caused Sirius to fall through the veil and he died or reached this plane.  
You see when a person dies they don't do it willingly they just know they are going to die, but when a person dies unexpectedly like Sirius it is a whole different subject and that is why this plane is here. You may not see it this way, but when Sirius was still living on earth he never truly lived after James and Lily died. He spent 12 years wasting away in Azkaban and another two on the run and hiding away at Grimauld Place, the only time he ever lived during those years was when he was thinking of you. Sirius knew he would die whether it be fighting Voldemort the second time or by chance living long enough to see you fully grown.  
The reason the Ministry's project failed was because in its entirety its only goal was to rid the world of criminals and instead of actually killing them pushing the criminals through the veil was basically like pushing someone down the stairs. Although there was a possibility that the person may die from the impact, of the stairs, more likely than not they would live to see another set of stairs." Emaree said taking another sip of her tea. "I know this topic is hard to understand, and that is why for so many years afterwards the Veil has been such a mystery. The only straightforward answer I can give you is that Fate works in mysterious ways. In your case you are not done with your life, and there are several more important deeds you must accomplish before your time will come."

Looking at his grandmother with almost a hint of hope, he asked "So that means he is on this plane, right? I'll get to see him again?"

Smiling again at Harry, Emaree once more had sad look on her face. "Yes. However there is a catch to this whole adventure you are now experiencing. Although when we descend to this plane we retain everything from our original lives, we loose something in exchange. The people here retain their homes, memories, and normal human functions, but they lose their sense of emotional ties to things and also their concept of time and space.  
When you showed up at the door I knew immediately who you were, and I knew I was happy to see you, but deep down I couldn't remember a thing about you. I didn't know how old you were, and the things I did know I'd only learned from others as they passed through. And though I know I should feel sad for you over all of this, I feel hollow inside, because I can't actually feel the emotion, I just know when it exists. I suppose you could say that the lack of feeling is a safeguard so that when people from this plane actually die those who loved them don't drive themselves to die sooner.  
Now why don't we go into the kitchen and get some food ready for the others to come back from their outing." Emaree said standing up and holding out her hand, for Harry to take. Smiling at his Grandmother Harry gadly took her hand as she turned towards the hall.

"Now, tell me how Lucius has been all these years. You know I was actually a Slytherin myself." Emaree said smiling fondly at the idea.

Tbc

**Alright so here is the newest chapter of Love, Me. I hope everyone still is enjoying this story. I hope the have the next chapter out pretty soon, but with finals coming the weekd after next it probably won't be another week or so. **

**Please review, I always reply to my reviews and I love getting feedback. **

**The lyrics from this chapter are **_**(Vienna – Billy Joel)**_


	3. Hope

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all my reviewers and also my beta reader 3 I have the next chapter on the way 3**

"Lucius is doing fine. I was surprised how laid back he was when I started getting to know him and Draco. Although you can definitely say he is a Slytherin through and through, he is not evil incarnate as I once thought he was. I wish at times that I had actually become friends with Draco earlier in my Hogwarts years, but I realize now that it would never have worked with Voldemort still around. Did you know the hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin?" Harry asked Emaree.

Smiling at Harry, Emaree added some more cream to her tea before speaking. "That is definitely an interesting turn of events. Although from what I've learned from others as they have passed through it doesn't surprise me that you would be a potential Slytherin. It also doesn't surprise me, now that you have told me about your old friends, that you didn't get along well with most of the Gryfindors. Most of the time, even in peaceful times, Gryfindors do not get along with Slytherins and vice versa. It just isn't done, the personalities in both houses are too different. I agree with you in the respect that you definitely would have struggled through the war with Lucius and Draco by your side. Even at the slipperiest of times Lucius wouldn't have been able to completely pull off having you as an ally and enemy. Will you tell me more about Lucius and Draco? I was never around long enough to truly meet Draco Malfoy."

Laughing slightly at the thought of Draco, Harry stood up and stretched his muscles before looking around the room and examining the kitchen where he had been sitting. It was not small by any means, and although it was homey it did not hold the same warmth that the Weasley's kitchen had contained.

"Where to begin with Draco… now that is a very broad question. I would have to say that for the first five years I knew him we were the worst of enemies, only rivaling the relationship between Voldemort and I. He was, and still is, bold, arrogant, proud, and a total jerk at times, but in the end I realized that he didn't want me for my title like everyone else did. Not to say he didn't see anything but my name at first, but once we actually talked about the reasons for our hatred they seemed so insignificant. In the end I guess I realized that he was the perfect compliment to myself in a friend." Looking at Emaree, Harry realized how tired he felt from his trip to the plane. "Grandmother, do you mind if I lay down for a bit? The journey here must have taken more out of me than I thought." Harry asked lightly.

Emaree smiled up at Harry from her seat and stood, ready to direct Harry in the direction of a comfortable bed. "Of course, dear, this way. I'll take you to the room where you will be staying." Leading Harry up the set of grand stairs in the front entry, Emaree directed Harry down a corridor to the right, and then down another to the left. The room they entered was by no means small, with a queen-size four-poster bed and a set of chest drawers, with a desk and bookshelf.

"This is where you'll be staying while you are here, try and get some rest. And don't worry about when you need to wake up. When you a fully rested, I am sure you will be able to find your way back downstairs. There is a manor map inside that desk." Closing the drapes along the wall and making sure there was enough light to see, Emaree helped Harry get into the bed and pulled the covers over his body. "Sleep well, Harry," Emaree whispered before placing light kiss on his forehead and extinguishing the light.

As Emaree made her way back down the stairs, she heard the front door open and the sound of familiar voices calling her name. Smiling at the people standing in the entryway, she greeted them and waved them all into the kitchen.

"I have some news for everyone." Emaree said, calmly looking at her son, his wife, and one Sirius Black. "Its seems as though for a short time we will be having a guest. A guest that none of us should ever have met again." Noticing the dawning of the person's identity cross Sirius's, face Emaree nodded at him, confirming his suspicions.

"You are correct in assuming that it is Harry who is asleep upstairs, Sirius, and although I know you would all like to see him, we must discuss how he will be leaving this world. I am sure all three of you might remember in your 5th year at Hogwarts. James' cousin Fredrick Potter had transferred from another private wizarding school in Scotland to attend Hogwarts for his final year. As it was not uncommon in those days for Hogwarts to receive transfer students, no true questions were asked about James' cousin. It would seem that we are the missing link in the puzzle." She explained, placing a teapot on the stove to warm.

"Although I believe fate is playing a cruel joke in allowing Harry to visit this plane first, it is necessary for him to gain closure from all of us. That way when he meets us again it is not such a shock." Hearing the teapot sing, Emaree picked it up and conjured some tea cups for all the occupants of the table.

Accepting the cup from his mother and still keeping his hand wrapped in Lily's, James looked somber and asked the question on everyone's mind. "How much time do we have before this event takes place?"

"I am not sure, James, but probably one to two days at the most. Since he is not truly meant to be here, the effects of residing in this world will begin to affect his health, and eventually end his life, should he stay too long. I believe that the date was just before the start of your 5th term in school when he arrived. That should leave a two day grace period before he will leave us." Emaree said, sipping her tea.

"Can I see him? I have missed him so much…" Lily asked, almost anxious to get away from the table.

"Of course you can, it would be best…" Emaree started but was interrupted by a small voice from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad? Sirius?" Harry asked, looking at the inhabitants of the table as though he wasn't sure if he was truly seeing them all sitting drinking tea like normal.

Standing up from the table, Lily rushed over to Harry, pulling him into her arms and starting to tear up with him in her arms. "Yes, Harry, we are all here now."

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter 3 Please review and let me know what you think about the story. **


	4. Peace

_***Dream Sequence***_

Harry looked around, he could saw nameless Hogwarts students passing him in what looked like the dungeon hallways. Some of them he could see looked familiar to some of the students he had attended Hogwarts with. As a student passed him, Harry identified him as a younger Severus Snape. Curious about where Snape might be going Harry began to follow him down the hallway. About halfway down the hall he heard a voice calling from behind him.

"Hey Adrian, wait up." Turning around Harry saw a young blond boy jogging toward him. Looking around Harry tried to identify who the boy could be calling after, but was startled with the boy walked right up to him.

"Good morning Adrian, I hope you slept well. I was trying to catch you and invite you to sit with me at lunch." the boy asked smiling at Harry.

"Uhh...sure?" was all Harry could say as he realized who was speaking to him.

"Alright, well I will see you at the Great Hall at noon. I have to go I have Arithmancy to get to. See you later." The boy said walking off quickly. Watching him go Harry quickly turned and headed back towards the library. As Harry walked down the hall all he could think about was how Lucius Malfoy sure was handsome as his younger self.

_***End Dream Sequence***_

Opening his eyes Harry looked around the room where he had been sleeping. Across the room he could see a beauru with pictures of his mother and father when they were younger, and a few pictures of the Marauders goofing off in their frames. Smiling Harry thought back to what had happened earlier that evening.

_***Earlier***_

Harry peaked his head into the kitchen, he had taken a short nap after his arrival and could see his Grandmother, Mother, Dad, and Sirius. At first he thought he must still be dreaming and tried to rub his eyes to wake himself up. He was startled when his mother noticed him and almost ran to gather him into his arms.

"Harry I have missed you so much. You do not have to worry anymore, you are safe." Harry realized that he had never felt so much comfort before. He had always felt at home with the Weasleys, but although he had loved them like family they could never have actually been his family. In his mother's arms he felt at peace, as though he was finally home.

"Hi mom, I have missed you. It is nice to be able to actually meet you face to face." Harry said smiling up at Lily.

"Oh Harry dear, you have no idea how much I have worried about you all these years. So many times I just wanted to be able to hold and comfort you. I hope you will forgive us for you being left with Petunia and her family, we had no idea that Dumbledore would do that." Lily said wiping away the tears of happiness that were running down Harry's face.

"Now, enough with those tears. James and Sirius have been waiting to see you. " Perking up at the name Sirius, Harry hugged his mom tight and mumbled "I love you Mum" before pulling back and walking over to where Sirius had stood up to bring him into a tight embrace.

"Sirius I am so happy to see you again. You have no idea how terrible I felt after you fell through the veil. It was all I could do not to jump in after you, Remus had to hold me back. I have missed you so much." Harry said, not missing the hurt look on James' face at the close bond Harry shared with Sirius.

"Ah Harry I knew you would be fine. I am happy that we are once more united, although what a short time it may be. I always just wanted you to know how proud I was of you after all that you went though with Voldemort, and even your friends." Sirius said hugging Harry as though his life depended on it.

"Oh Harry I felt terrible after I got here and watched once you realized I wasn't coming back. It tore me up."

Watching Sirius and Harry, James almost felt a pang of jealousy at Harry being closer to Sirius, before realizing that in Harry's world Sirius had meant everything to him. Watching as Harry made eye contact with him, he knew that they would have a long talk. Sirius had told him that Harry knew about how cruel and arrogant he had been at Howarts, and how he only mellowed out when he and Lily had finally gotten together. In a way James knew that although Harry had probably already forgiven him, he would need to explain himself a little better.

Walking over his dad Harry gave him a big hug. "You sure have grown a lot from that little baby I remember all those years ago." James said. Looking over his son he could definitely see the similarity between himself and Harry but even then it was only their hair and terrible vision. Harry was built like Lily and had her eyes and sweet disposition.

"I may have grown Dad, but I'll never be to old to still be your son. I am glad to finally get to meet you. Sirius talked of you all the time." Harry said smiling. Noticing his Grandmother was looking a little out of place he went over to hug her. "Thank you for letting me take a nap. I feel a lot better now."

"It is no problem dear, I just want you to feel better. Now why don't you and the others go into the parlor and catch up while I make sometime for dinner." Offering Harry a smile Emaree got up out of her chair and proceeded to produce the ingredients for roast beef and Yorkshire Pudding.

Nodding at his Grandmother Harry walked to the doorway where Lily was waiting for him, since James and Sirius had already left the kitchen. In the hall Lily gave Harry another hug and kiss. "I can't believe my baby is all grown up. It seems like the years have just flown by." Lily said smiling at Harry. "Well since I've been out of Hogwarts it has flown by."

As Harry and Lily entered the parlor, Harry sat down in the armchair so he could see everyone sitting around him. "So, since I don't really know that much about you and Mom very much, could you tell me some about when you were in Hogwarts? All anyone ever told me was stuff about you and the Marauders but I didn't ever hear about your likes and dislikes, and stuff that you both did." Harry asked James.

As he listened to his mom and dad re-tell their stories he smiled, even though he never had them growing up, these moments they shared with him were precious. Harry knew he would miss the friends he had made in Draco, Lucius, and Severus but for now he would stop looking backward. It was nice to just forget about the troubles in his world. A world he would never return to.

**TBC Next Chapter**

**Hi Guys! I am so sorry for the hiatus of this fic over the last year. To bring everyone up to date on what has happened since I last updated:**

**-Had severe writers block.  
- Got really busy with my college courses, and almost had a mini-mental breakdown (no big deal xD)  
-Graduated from college  
-Moved in with parents because the US economy sucks and I couldn't find a decent job  
-Decided that I wanted more in life than free rent and boring nights alone  
-MOVED TO CHINA  
-Writer's block went away! (Go figure)**

**So that is a little update for the past year or so. I plan to update again soon. I am also in search of a new beta. Message me if you are interested 3**


End file.
